


Celos

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ageplay, Dd/lb, Lemon, M/M, Papi Hannibal, Pequeño Will
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En su día especial Alana Bloom obliga a Will a portarse como un niño malo, Papi Hannibal no le permitirá salir impune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celos

Ese día sería perfecto, Will pasaría el día completo con su papi, nada de trabajo, nada de horarios, siestas y lavarse los dientes tras cada comida. El domingo era el único día en que Hannibal le recompensaba por su esfuerzo de la semana, con helado y una salida. No sabía a dónde irían, aún, pero eso no importaba, eso era lo menos relevante. Nadie podría meterse entre él y su papi por 24 horas.

—Will, cariño es hora de levantarse. — La voz de Hannibal sonaba lejana, Will se frotó los ojos mientras soltaba un enorme bostezo, su otra mano firmemente aferrada a Winston, su perro de peluche favorito. Dormía con él cada noche, su papi lo ponía en su cama sin falta para que Will no tuviera pesadillas.

—Buenos días, papi.

—Buenos días, _Mylimasis_. —Hannibal se acercó suavemente y le beso la frente, sonriéndole y quitándose de en medio para que su pequeño pudiera salir de la cama. — ¿Puedes vestirte solo?

—Sí papi.

—Bien, te veré en el comedor entonces, no tardes mucho para que podamos irnos. — Will estuvo a punto de preguntar algo, pero Hannibal adivinó antes de que articulara palabra. — Ya he dejado tu ropa para el día sobre la silla de tu escritorio, cariño.

— ¡Gracias, papi!

Hannibal sonrió y salió de la habitación, Will cambió su pijama de cachorritos por un par de jeans, sus zapatos deportivos favoritos y una camiseta con un perro vestido de astronauta. Hannibal le había dejado una camisa de franela con cuadros, se la paso por encima y disfruto del suave tacto antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras. Podía oler el desayuno desde antes de entrar al comedor, los domingos Hannibal preparaba hotcakes en forma de animales y Will podía beber leche con chocolate.

—Cuidado, Williepooh, está cliente y no quiero que te quemes.

Hannibal se sentó a su lado, cortando los hotcakes del plato de Will en trozos que pudiera comer más fácilmente, hoy no tenían formas, eran redondos y aburridos.

—Puedo verte fruncir los labios, Will, sabes bien que a papi no le gusta cuando haces berrinche.

—No tienen forma de animales, papi. No me gustan así, no los quiero. —Se quejó Will, frunciendo también el ceño y bajando las manos de la mesa.

—Lo siento, _Mylimasis_ , pero tienes que desayunar. —Hannibal retrocedió, comiendo su propio desayuno sin prestarle atención a su rabieta.

— ¡No!

—Will…

—No voy a comer papi. —Cruzó los brazos, pateando el suelo y la mesa. Su vasito con leche amenazó peligrosamente con volcarse.

—William…—Hannibal no levantó la vista, no era necesario, Will se mordió el labio. —Quiero que dejes de patear y comas tu desayuno, o no iremos a ninguna parte, volverás a la cama y será el fin de tu domingo.

— ¡No, Papi! Por favor…

— ¿Comerás cómo un niño bueno?

—Sí, papi.

—Bien.

No quería arruinar su día de salida, aún si sus hotcakes eran tristes y planos. Comieron y bebieron en silencio, Will incluso se ofreció a ayudar a lavar los platos, lo que pareció poner a Hannibal de mejor humor, cuando finalmente estuvieron en el auto, Will una vez más temblaba de emoción.

— ¿Vamos a la tienda de Disney?

—No, _Mylimasis_ , hoy no. Vamos un poco más lejos.

— ¿Vamos a visitar al Tío Frederick y a Matty? —Preguntó Will 15 minutos después.

—Matty está enfermo, ¿recuerdas? No podremos ir a verlo hasta que se haya curado, Williepooh.

—Hum… —Se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensando. Hannibal lo miró de reojo, sonriendo ante el gesto. Le tomó otros 5 minutos volver a preguntar. —Entonces… ¿Vamos al cine del centro comercial?

—No hay películas para niños en este momento, no.

—Podemos ver “Perrocóptero III”, Papi. ¡Me gusta muchísimo!

—Ya la hemos visto 5 veces, Will. —Trató de explicar Hannibal de inmediato, la había visto porque hacía a su pequeño feliz, pero si tenía que volver a ver al perrocóptero en los próximos 5 meses, se sacaría los ojos. — Pensé que hoy podríamos hacer algo diferente.

—Diferente ¿Cómo cuando jugamos en la noche? ¿Vamos a ir a algún lugar a jugar, papi? —Preguntó inocentemente, Hannibal trató de no parecer sorprendido, pero jadeo suavemente antes de responder.

—No, no Will. Si Papi quiere jugar contigo, papi te lo hará saber. ¿Recuerdas? Y papi no te dejaría jugar fuera dónde otros pueden verte, _Mylimasis_.  —Will parecía aún más curioso. —

Will paso la siguiente media hora mencionando todos los lugares en los que podía pensar. Tiendas de juguetes, pastelerías, librerías, teatros de marionetas, pero su papi negaba ante cada una de sus opciones. ¿Qué tenían de malo todos esos lugares? A Will le gustaban mucho. Cuando la proximidad a su destino comenzó a hacerse evidente Will se removió en su asiento, excitado.

— ¡El Zoológico! ¡Papi, me trajiste al zoológico! —Will casi saltaba por la ventana mientras Hannibal estacionaba el auto y bajaba para abrirle la puerta, Will comenzó a saltar de emoción en cuanto puso un pie fuera, sonriéndole.

— ¿Te gusta? —Caminaron juntos en dirección a la taquilla. — Has sido muy buen niño esta semana, Willie, creí que merecías una visita especial.

—Quiero ver a los elefantes, y las jirafas y a los leones. ¿Qué quieres ver tú papi?

—Me gustan las aves, así que me gustaría ir a verlas.

— ¿Podemos ver los elefantes primero? —Preguntó Will, con los ojos azules teñidos de ilusión.

—Sabes, que sí. Pero, debes darle la mano a papi y no soltarla, hay mucha gente, _Mylimasis_ , no quiero que te pierdas. — Hannibal estiró su mano, ofreciéndosela, y Will la tomó sonriendo, entrelazando sus dedos mientras caminaban.

El día estaba soleado y cálido, pasada una hora Hannibal se vio obligado a comprarle a Will una gorra en la tienda de recuerdos, pero el daño estaba hecho, el lugar estaba lleno de muñecos de peluche en forma de cualquier animal imaginable por el hombre, Hannibal no planeaba comprarle más muñecos a Will, no hasta su cumpleaños, pero fue casi  imposible decirle que no cuando encontró un lobo y lo escurrió astutamente entre la gorra, un libro sobre aves y el bloqueador solar que Hannibal estaba pagando. Puso el muñeco de vuelta en un anaquel y su pequeño entristeció, pero no dijo nada, mirando los libros y los rompecabezas con demasiado interés. Salieron de la tienda unos minutos después, Will parecía haber olvidado el incidente del lobo por completo cuando vieron uno verdadero, caminando tranquilamente por su hábitat.

Vieron todo, elefantes, osos, lobos, jirafas, camellos, leones, hienas. Curiosos perritos de las praderas, aunque Will no entendía el porqué de su nombre si parecían más ratones que perros.  Hannibal tomó algunas fotografías con su celular, algunas de los animales, a petición de su pequeño, pero casi todas de Will disfrutando de su día. Vieron un par de tigres dormitando en la sombra y monos que trepaban hasta lo más alto de los árboles, chillando excitados cuando alguna persona incauta se acercaba mucho a la jaula y lograban arrancarles algo de comer e incluso objetos de valor. Will hacía lo posible por leer los letreros que explicaban sobre los animales, pero se cansaba antes de lograrlo y terminaba solo leyendo los nombres de los ejemplares.  Frente a la jaula de los osos panda había una pequeña caja, con sugerencias de nombres para el bebé panda nacido en el zoológico una semana antes.

—Papi ¿No sería increíble si le pusieran el nombre que yo elegí?

—Claro que sí Will, es un gran nombre. — Escribió “Buster” en un trozo de papel y lo introdujo en la ranura de la caja.

—Papi, deja un nombre para el panda, anda.

—No lo sé, no soy bueno con los nombres.

—Por favor papi, anda. —Hannibal suspiró, habían caminado mucho, estaba cansado y hambriento, decidió no discutir más y escribió “Yan Yan” sin pensarlo mucho. Le dio el papelito a Will que lo dobló torpemente y lo metió en la ranura emocionado.

—Ojalá se llame Buster…

—Anda, Mylimasis, busquemos algo de comer.

—Sí papi.

Detestaba la comida rápida. Pero no había otra cosa. Will comía en casa todo lo preparado por él de lunes a sábado, incluso si no le gustaba, así que los domingos comían lo que el decidiera, sin importar lo asqueroso que pudiera ser. Ese domingo Will tenía ganas de pizza, y Hannibal le compró una individual antes de pedir una ensalada para él mismo. Se sentaron en una de las muchas mesas alrededor del local a comer. Will no se cansaba de los sonidos, agitando las  piernas y comiendo con las manos mientras miraba curioso en todas direcciones. Hannibal no podría soportar los aromas mucho más, pero la cara de felicidad que había a su lado hacía todo tolerable. Quería construir tantos recuerdos hermosos con Will como fuera posible.

—Papi, ¿puedo servirme más soda? —Preguntó Will tímidamente cuando terminaron de comer.

—Sí cariño, pero sin hielo.

Will sonrió y salió disparado rumbo a la máquina. Hannibal separó la basura y estaba en proceso de tirarla cuando una voz conocida habló detrás de él.

— ¿Hannibal? Este es el último lugar dónde pensaba encontrarte.

—Buenas tardes, Alana. —Saludó Hannibal, sonriendo. Alana Bloom era su amiga, por un tiempo habían sido algo más. Pero no desde que Will había llegado a su vida. — Puedo preguntarte lo mismo.

—Ah, mi sobrina quería su fiesta de cumpleaños aquí, ya comí pastel así que decidí hacer mi discreta salida. — Señaló una mesa cercana, llena de niños que corrían con gorros de fiesta. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy en una cita.

— ¿Tú? ¿Y decidiste traerla a un lugar normal porqué es alérgica a los restaurantes elegantes?

—Fue una locación cuidadosamente elegida. —Explicó Hannibal sin entrar en detalles. — Pero encontrarnos ha sido una sorpresa agradable entre tantos gritos.

—A veces no me cuesta imaginar que hemos evolucionado de los monos. —Dijo Alana suspirando. Uno de los niños de la fiesta pasó corriendo junto a ella, en su intento por evitar chocar con él se resbaló. Hannibal la sostuvo firmemente de los brazos y ella se apoyó en su pecho para no caer.  —Animales, te lo digo. Gracias por no dejarme hacer el ridículo.

—Puedo ver el comportamiento animal. —Bromeó Hannibal mientras la dejaba ir, pero la sonrisa se borró de su rostro de inmediato.

Will estaba parado detrás de ellos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mano que sostenía su vaso de soda temblaba, Alana apenas volteó a mirarlo cuando se obligó a cerrar los ojos, jadeando sorprendida. Will le había vaciado el vaso entero encima, arruinando su ropa y dejándola húmeda y helada. La gente a su alrededor había comenzado a mirarlos, los señalaban y cuchicheaban.

— ¡William! ¿Pero qué crees que haces? —Casi gritó Hannibal, tanteando la mesa en busca de servilletas, cuando no las encontró le dio a la mujer su pañuelo, Will soltó un gruñido tenso.

—Quiero irme a casa. ¡Ahora!

—William, no iremos a ninguna parte hasta que te disculpes con Alana, esta falta de respeto es inaceptable. —Murmuró, la mujer negó suavemente con la cabeza tomándole la mano que intentaba secarle el rostro con cuidado, Will miró sus manos como si deseará arrancarlas de una mordida.

—No es nada, Hannibal, en serio. Estoy segura que fue un accidente…

—No lo fue.

—¡William!

—Te odio, puedes seguir viendo animales con ella. Yo me voy a casa.

Hannibal llamó su nombre pero Will no volteó ni una vez, no podía irse a casa, no sabía cómo. Caminó por el zoológico hasta que estuvo lo bastante calmado para darse cuenta del lio en el que se había metido. Odiaba a esa mujer con toda su alma, siempre tocando a su papi, besándole, queriendo llevárselo de su lado. No este día, no en su día. Terminó sentado frente a la Jaula de los lobos, el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de naranja y la gente a irse a casa. Hannibal no lo había seguido. Se había quedado con ella. Sintió ganas de llorar.

—William.

Levantó la vista, Hannibal estaba parado frente a él, impasible y con el rostro helado por la ira. La emoción que sintió al verlo se esfumó en cuanto vio la expresión en su cara.

— ¿Papi?

—Estoy muy decepcionado con tu comportamiento, William. No puedo creer que le faltaras así el respeto a Alana y mucho menos a mí.

—Papi, yo…

—Has sido un niño muy malo, William. ¿Sabes qué pasa con los niños malos?

—No, no papi por favor, lo siento. —Gimió Will, asustado. Hannibal ignoró sus disculpas mientras lo arrastraba hasta la parte de atrás de un edificio, no había nadie ahí, ni cámaras de seguridad. Sólo una banca solitaria y descuidada, olvidada por el mundo. Se sentó en ella.

—Quítate los pantalones e inclínate.

—No, papi, por favor, me disculparé con Alana.

—Me temó que es tarde para eso William, haz lo que te digo.

—Sí…—Will no quería eso, se bajó los pantalones y se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, cerró los ojos cuando la brisa de la tarde rozó sus muslos desnudos. Tenía miedo, no había querido hacer enojar a su papi, ahora por culpa de Alana iba a golpearlo en su día especial.

—Voy a golpearte 10 veces, William. Quiero que las cuentes. Si lo haces mal empezaré de nuevo.

—Sí…

—Bien. Si vas a actuar como un niño majadero, voy a tratarte cómo a uno. —Will siempre trataba de prepararse para su castigo, pero no funcionaba, cuando Hannibal lo golpeó firmemente en las nalgas apenas pudo murmurar un “uno”.

—Cuenta, William.

—D…Dos… Por favor, papi lo siento…—Hannibal no cambiaría de parecer. Lo golpeo de nuevo. —Tres… Cua… Cuatro. Cinco… Papi…

—No me hagas empezar de nuevo, William.

—Seis… Siete. — Will no podía hablar con claridad, tenía los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas, por el dolor y la humillación, Hannibal no se detuvo, y no tuvo piedad alguna. — Ocho… Nueve… Diez… Diez, papi, por favor.

Al fin había terminado, podía sentir ese cosquilleo doloroso y el entumecimiento de los golpes en su piel sensible. Hannibal lo vistió y le acarició el rostro.

—No me gusta hacer eso Will, pero fuiste muy malo.

—Lo siento, papi… No lo volveré a hacer…

—Sé que no, cariño. Vámonos a casa.

Will no discutió, Hannibal no le tomó la mano ni habló con él en el camino al auto, ese día no vieron las aves. Condujeron en silencio hasta su casa y Will subió corriendo a su habitación. Pasadas dos horas aún no salía ni emitía sonido alguno.

—Willie, es hora del baño. ¿Estás listo? —Hannibal abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse con el usual desastre que Will hacia al jugar en su habitación, pero no había nada. Todo estaba en su lugar, y Will sentado en el suelo, con los ojos hinchados. —Will ¿Mylimasis? ¿Qué sucede?

—Quiero estar solo…

—Will, dime que te sucede. Desde que llegamos no has dicho nada.

—Estoy bien…

—Mentirle a tu papi es muy malo, Williepooh.

—No quiero ser malo… —Susurró asustado. Hannibal lo abrazó cariñosamente, besándole la mejilla, pero el moreno evitó su mirada, oculta entre sus rizos.

—Will, cariño, dime que sucede.

— ¿Vas a irte con Alana?

— ¿Alana? ¿Ir a dónde? ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Ella te gusta! —Gritó Will, llorando de nuevo. — Le tomas la mano y la secas con el pañuelo que te regalé. Quieres que me disculpe con ella, pero la odió… ¿Es porqué ella es bonita?

—Will, no digas eso. —Will se soltó de su abrazo, enojado. — Ella no me gusta así, lamento haber usado tu pañuelo Will, lo llevaba conmigo porque es mi favorito…

— ¿En serio?... —Will no quería voltear, sollozando en silencio.

—Claro que sí, cariño. Y sí, Alana es muy bonita. —Will resopló, Hannibal se aferró a su espalda. —Pero tú eres mucho más hermoso.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó finalmente levantando la vista.

—Mil veces. —Susurró Hannibal, sonriéndole y enjuagándole las lágrimas con cariño, besándole las mejillas y la nariz.

— ¿Yo te gusto, papi?

—Claro, Mylimasis, nadie me gusta tanto como tú…

—Sí te gusto entonces tienes que hacer bebés conmigo, papi.

—Will, no es así como funciona, además, ya tengo un gran bebé aquí, no quiero más.

—Entonces no te gusto tanto… —Dijo Will, decepcionado y tratando de huir de nuevo, pero Hannibal ya no tenía paciencia.

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe cuánto me gustas? —Susurró acercándose a su pequeño, besándole el cuello hasta que soltó un gemido de placer. —Bien. Te mostraré cuanto le gustas a papi. Quiero que vayas a mi habitación y te quites la ropa.

— ¿Si lo hago voy a ser un buen niño de nuevo?

—Ya veremos, anda.

Will salió corriendo de la habitación, Hannibal suspiró, pasándose los dedos por el cabello. Antes de seguirlo tomó un frasco de lubricante del cajón. Cuando entró a su habitación Will estaba sentado en la cama, mirándolo expectante con sus enormes ojos azules teñidos de rojo y una erección entre las piernas.

—Pero que niño más travieso tengo. —Dijo sonriéndole, tocando suavemente su polla y haciéndole gemir. — Abre bien las piernas cariño.

Will obedeció y Hannibal le regaló un beso dulce en los labios, su beso fue bajando por su cuello hasta sus pezones, atormentándolos un poco y finalmente hasta su miembro, lamiéndolo suavemente hasta la base.

—Ah… Papi… no… no deberías… me has dicho que no me toqué ahí…

—Mmm Los niños buenos no se tocan si papi no está ahí con ellos, Will. —Respondió antes de meterlo entero a su boca y arrancarle al más joven un gemido lastimero y gutural. — Pero hoy es nuestro día, y papi va a mostrarte lo especial que eres…

Will gimió mientras Hannibal continuaba concentrando su atención en su miembro, podía sentirse duro y caliente bajo su tacto, pero cuando creyó que podría relajarse sintió algo húmedo tocar su entrada y retrocedió asustado.

—Está bien, cariño. Tienes que acostumbrarte a que papi te toque ahí.

—Va… ¿vamos a jugar papi?

—Sí, cariño. —Will asintió, relajándose tanto como pudo cuando Hannibal presionó nuevamente e introdujo un dedo dentro de él. Tembló suavemente pero la voz cariñosa de su papi en su oído le ayudó a relajarse cuando un segundo dedo se abrió paso. Era incómodo pero le gustaba. Hannibal disfrutaba de cada gemido y cada gesto de descontrol que su pequeño emitía, mientras lo follaba con sus dedos, apenas rozando ese punto delicado en su interior.

—Ah… Pa… papi…

—Muy bien cariño, ¿sientes lo abierto que estás para papi? —Will asintió, con las mejillas sonrojadas y a l borde del llanto, Hannibal lo beso de nuevo, esta vez en los labios, mientras sus manos desnudaban su propio miembro que se alzó, grueso y palpitante en su mano. —Tienes que relajarte para mí, cariño.

—Pa…Papi no, no va a entrar papi… —Susurró Will, parpadeando confundido, Hannibal no solía usar nada más grande que el vibrador en forma de perrito para jugar con él. Y eso ya le dolía bastante.

—Claro que sí, cariño. Va a entrar y vas a sentir a papi, golpeándote por dentro hasta que entiendas lo mucho que papi te ama, Will. Pon tus manos sobre tus piernas. Si las cierras, papi te dará una nalgada.

—No… seré bueno…

—Bien. —Rozó la punta de su miembro contra su entrada, aplicando generosas cantidades de lubricante en su extensión antes de comenzar a entrar, estaba caliente y el apretado anillo de músculo apuso resistencia, misma que forzó hasta que su hinchada cabeza estuvo entera dentro de Will.

Will ya no podía hablar, temblaba temeroso de ser un mal niño, y dejando salir lágrimas de dolor ante la intrusión. Hannibal se acercó a besarle los labios abriéndose paso y robándole una nueva serie de gemidos, y cuando estuvo lo bastante distraído entró hasta el fondo, arrancándole un grito de dolor que cubrió con besos y caricias. Masturbándolo hasta que lo sintió de nuevo duro bajo sus dedos.

—Por… Por favor, papi. Me duele…—Trataba de calmarse pero no podía, sentía las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y sentía su cuerpo arder.

—Shh, lo sé cariño… Lo estás haciendo muy bien. —Susurró Hannibal, besándole el cuello y los hombros, tratando de relajarlo antes de comenzar un lento vaivén en su interior. Will pasó de los sollozos a suaves gemidos sordos después de un rato, jadeando con los labios entreabiertos y aferrándose a las sábanas bajo su cuerpo. El mayor habría deseado moverse mucho más rápido, pero se mantuvo constante, disfrutando del cuerpo estrecho que lo apresaba tortuosamente, pronto él mismo estuvo jadeante y sudoroso, perdiendo el control sobre su pequeño. Su mano sin embargo no se detenía, llevándolo más y más cerca del orgasmo mientras subía y bajaba por el largo de su miembro, acariciando la cabeza sonrojada y resbalando con facilidad con el chorro de líquido pre seminal que dejó salir cuando sus dedos pasaron por ahí. Lo sintió temblar y tensarse a su alrededor, casi exprimiéndolo, era doloroso, y delicioso.

—Pa…papi…Se siente raro…

—No te preocupes cariño, papi te hará sentir muy bien.

—Tú… ¿Te sientes bien, papi?

—Ah, Sí, cariño. No tienes idea lo delicioso que es estar dentro de ti.

—Ah… Ah..Papi… ¿Soy mejor que Alana?

— ¿Qué? — ¿Por qué hablaba de Alana ahora? Hannibal negó con la cabeza. —Olvídate de ella, Will, eres cientos de veces mejor, tan dulce, tan estrecho… eres mi dulce Will. Y te amo…

Will no pudo responder y el orgasmo que lo desbordó sólo ayudo a crecer la sonrisa de sus labios, vaciándose en la mano de Hannibal, que se vino poco después dentro de él.  Su cuerpo se relajó considerablemente cuando salió de su interior y le seco cada lágrima a besos hasta que termino doblado de la risa, acurrucado contra su pecho en la cama.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Hannibal despertó por la mañana Will ya estaba despierto y a medio vestir, lo miró y le tomó sólo un segundo ver que su pequeño Will no estaba ahí, se estiró y se acercó sigilosamente, abrazándole por la espalda.

—Buenos días, Will

—Buenos días, Hannibal. Tengo clases hoy.

—Lo sé. —Dijo casi decepcionado, besándole el cuello y aspirando el aroma a jabón de su cabello húmedo.

—Nunca lo habías hecho con el pequeño Will…—Susurró titubeante, no sabiendo como traer el tema a colación más que con total  honestidad. —Lo habíamos hablado pero… fue la primera vez.

—Sé que fue la decisión correcta porque no me detuviste, Will. ¿Lo disfrutaste? ¿Tener una primera vez conmigo, temblar ante el miedo y la expectativa de lo desconocido?

—Sabes que sí, fue algo nuevo para nosotros…muy íntimo… pero ¿Por qué?

—Te hacía falta un refuerzo adecuado, a pesar de tu terrible comportamiento con Alana.

—Ahg, no me hables de Alana, no la soporto…— Gimió molesto, acurrucándose contra su pecho. — La idea de que… busques algo en ella que él pequeño Will no pueda darte me quita el sueño.

—No debería, así como tampoco deberías preocuparte por Alana, cuando me dijiste que querías una relación exclusiva no he vuelto a ponerle un dedo encima a nadie, ni lo haré en el futuro.

—Bueno… Ahora puedes ponerle todos los dedos encima al pequeño Will… y al grande. —Susurró tímidamente. —

—Mi pequeño Will satisface muchas de mis necesidades, así como satisface muchas de las tuyas. El control que me ofrece es mucho más satisfactorio para mí que los actos sexuales  convencionales. Me siento mucho más realizado sabiendo que solo yo puedo cubrir todas las otras necesidades que surgen en tu cabecita cuando lo dejas salir

—A veces me es difícil creer que sea suficiente para ti… Arroparme en la noche para dormir y contarme historias…

— ¿No eres feliz?

— ¡Lo soy! …Todos deben decir lo mismo, pero tengo suerte de que mi dominante sea tan cálido y comprensivo.

—Eres un sumiso especialmente generoso al dejarme cuidar de ti… Imagina cuanto podríamos hacer hoy, podríamos desayunar en la cama y poner una película.

—Hannibal, no…—Susurró Will, soltándose de su abrazo para terminar de prepararse. — Tengo que ir a trabajar.

—Por supuesto. —Concedió con gentileza. Sí por él fuera Will no saldría de casa nunca, él podía mantenerlo sin problemas, podría olvidarse del FBI y de la muerte, quedarse en su pequeño ser todo el día, en sus piyamas de perritos y Hannibal podría cuidarlo cada segundo del día, asegurarse de que su niño tuviera todo lo necesario para ser feliz. — Prepararé algo de desayunar. Ah, por cierto, compré algo para ti ayer, pero creo que será mejor guardarlo para cuando vuelvas del trabajo esta noche.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué es?

—Oh, no querrás verlo.

—Claro que quiero. ¡Anda! —Dijo curioso. Hannibal lo había enganchado. Tomó la bolsita del zoológico de una silla junto a la ventana y extrajo de ella el peluche de lobo que habían visto la tarde anterior.

—Como te dije, es algo más adecuado para mi pequeño Will, tú debes irte a trabajar. — Will lo tomó entre sus manos antes de que pudiera guardarlo de nuevo, Hannibal podía ver la batalla en su mente, su ser pequeño buscando salir y hacerse con ese regalo. — Era una disculpa, por hacerle sentir que no es lo más hermoso y valioso que hay en mi vida.

—Joder…—Susurró Will, Hannibal sonrió, saboreando la victoria. — ¿Qué película querías ver?...

—No lo sé, tal vez “La Dama y el Vagabundo” ó “Buscando a Nemo…” —Dijo sin interés, metiendo la lobito de nuevo en la bolsa y dejándolo en la cama. Will lo siguió con la mirada, mordiéndose el labio. Podía casi contar los segundos antes de que Will cediera.  Un juguete nuevo y sus películas favoritas, en la cama con Hannibal. Era la oferta a una mañana maravillosa.

—No lo sé… No debería faltar a clases yo… soy el profesor…

—Lo entiendo, eres muy responsable, Will. En ese caso creo que disfrutaré de mi día libre por mi cuenta.

—Hannibal…—Su voz sonó cómo un reclamo. Se aferraba a su trabajo porque ayudar a la gente lo hacía feliz. El mayor no se rendiría hasta hacerlo renunciar. Hoy había ganado la batalla. El cambio en Will fue mínimo, pero Hannibal sabía perfectamente que había sucedido. — Papi, quiero quedarme contigo…

— ¿En serio? —Pregunto serio, Will asintió tímidamente. —Lo arreglaré, cariño. ¿Por qué no te llevas a tu nuevo amigo y te cambias de ropa?

— ¡Gracias, papi! —Chilló emocionado, abrazando el lobo que finalmente no volvería a la bolsa y corriendo a su habitación en busca de su piyama. Hannibal sonrió, sacando su celular. Will podía continuar resistiéndose, pero él pasaría el día mostrándole lo maravillosa que sería su vida si dejara de trabajar. Amaba al Will adulto con toda su alma, pero ambos sabían que en el fondo Will pasaba cada momento deseando ser otra cosa. Y él le daría todo lo que deseaba, simplemente porqué podía.


End file.
